Random fantasy
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: What if a girl and her crush are taken to Camp Half Blood?    Please R&R, I love critique!


**CAMP HALF-BLOOD DREAM 1**

**Okay, there is a couple of things you should understand: I'm writing in orange because it's the camp color, my name's Charlotte, but if you call me that I seriously will kill you. I have a dagger. I really am serious. Call me Lottie. And there are a lot of demigod terms that whoever is reading this probably won't understand for when I bury this and someone in the future digs it up. Oh, I just used one. Demigod. Half- mortal, half god. Or goddess. Oh, and if I have to go suddenly, it probably means one of these scenarios: 1 it's time for a meal, 2 it's time for the campfire or activities, 3 a monster got in, 4 another demigod showed up, or 5 Annabeth is yelling at me to get off of her cassette player which I am recording this on because she had a brainstorm or something. Eric, go away, I'm recording. No I don't care that Mr. D said that the Hermes kids blew up the girl's bathroom and show- ****THEY DID WHAT!****OH MY GOSH!****Mr. D is going to literally kill them! I have got to see this!**

****sound of 2 kids running out of a cabin and cabin door slamming and lots of kids whooping and yelling** **

**Okay the Hermes kids- alright mainly Travis and Connor Stoll just blew up the entire girls' shower and bathroom area with Greek fire and Mr. D is STILL yelling at them for that. Pretty soon he is probably going to incinerate them, but Chiron probably won't let him. Oh, Mr. D is our camp director. He is really Dionysus, the god of wine. He's stuck down here as punishment because he got drunk (big surprise) and started chasing some off-limits wood nymph or something. Now that that's over, I had better start from the beginning . . .**

**I was sitting in my dorm room at boarding school when Eric bursts through the door telling me there's a crazy teenager behind him. I told him to shut up and go back to bed or tell the school counselors about his nightmares before he got sent to an asylum. Oh, by the way, it was precisely 1:03 in the morning. At 1:34 in the morning, I suddenly woke up. This all happened in about two seconds. I woke up, saw a black- haired boy standing over me, noticed the window screen was torn to shreds, and saw a terrified- looking Jackson standing in the corner. This took about a second. Then I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth wide and started to scream. But the boy, as fast as lightning, grabbed me and clamped his hand over my mouth. I bit down hard, but that just made him wince. He said," If you promise to shut up I'll let go of you," I nodded, terrified, and, as promised, he let go. I saw him look at his hand. It was bleeding. He tossed me a backpack and said, "Pack your things in here. I mean everything you want to keep. The bag will hold everything. I cleaned out the entire dorm. Clothes, books, everything. The boy told me to climb down the fire escape. At the bottom there was this kid that walked with a limp and wore a green Rasta cap on his head. "Who are you?" I asked the boy. "Me? I'm Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son, and this- But almost immediately I began to flip out. "Uh…Uh Omigoshimsosorryyour...uhhonorIdidn'tknowpleasedon'tturnmeintoapuddleofseawater," I say very quickly while backing up slowly. Eric is backing away from me because he thinks I've gone insane, then I fall on my knees while saying that, Eric trips over me and then He runs into something that we can't see. I turned around and nothing was there. A disembodied voice yelled,"BOO!" and Eric and I promptly began to scream. The air shimmered and a blond girl carrying a New York Yankees baseball cap appeared out of nowhere. "And who **i**s Invisigirl over here," says Jackson. "I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena," she replies. Before I can flip out again Percy puts a hand over my mouth. I bite down a whole lot harder and he lets go. Uh-Oh. Same hand. "Chill out! I'll explain everything on the way," he says. Then he turns and yells," BLACKJACK!" I thought he had gone crazy, but then a black pegasi landed in front of us, followed by two others Annabeth pulled Eric onto one, Percy pulled me on another, and the third carried Grover and the luggage. "So what is going on!" I asked. "We're taking you to a place called Camp Half- Blood. It's a safe place for people like us. We're children of the Greek gods. Monsters like the Minotaur, hellhounds, Scythinian Dracaena, and Harpies are always after us," he said. "So who am I the daughter of?' I asked. "We don't know. You're undetermined," he said. What about Eric?" I asked innocently. "Undetermined", he replied. "You might get claimed at camp. Then again, maybe not." "That's comforting," I say sarcastically.**

**Its sunrise by the time we land. Percy**


End file.
